


Freckless

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Young Ron learns a new word.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Freckless

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Ron exclaimed running into the kitchen and tugging eagerly at Molly's apron.

"What is it dear?" she asked, smiling down at her youngest son, who had just turned two last month.

"Mummy! I learnt a new word, akshully two words. They go with each other. Percy taught it to me. And I can use it in a sentence." Ron grinned widely up at his mum, bouncing back and forth on his feet. "Want to hear?"

Molly smiled and ruffled his hair, "Go on dear."

"Freckless abandon."

"Freckless?"

"Yeah, freckless. Like freckles but said not the same," Ron replied, pointing to some of the freckles on his arm.

"And in a sentence?"

"Gred and Forge run around the house with freckless abandon!" Ron smiled again.

"Ron, dear, that's not the word you're meaning to use. What you want is reckless. It's said the same, but without the 'f' sound."

"Wifout the f? Reckless?"

"Yes, Ron, reckless. Could you go get Percy and tell him I'd like to speak with him?"

Ron nodded then shouted, "PERCY! MUM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Molly sighed and tapped Ron lightly on the bum, "I could have done that from here. Now run along and play."

Percy walked in a bit out of breath, he had come running and taken a brief moment to compose himself before entering the kitchen. "Yes mum?"

Ron stuck out his tongue at Percy on his way out and started yelling for the twins.

"Next time you insist on teaching Ron a new word, make sure he pronounces it properly."

"But I didn't-"

"Percy, no arguing. Now run along and play with your brothers."

"Yes, mum," Percy droned before leaving the kitchen. As he passed Ron he shot him an annoyed look and headed up to his room to read.


End file.
